User blog:CrAsh/Westlake Season 1 Episode 1: Let The Flames Begin
Hey! Here is the character list if you haven't looked: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrAsh/Westlake:_New_Fanfic First Plot: Oliver The Hamilten's are in the car driving to the first day of school Mrs Hamilten: Are you guys excited for school? Lilly: Considering it's our freshman year, we're pretty nervous I think Oliver: Yeah, I know I am Mrs Hamilten: Okay guys see you later! Lilly and Oliver get out of the car Lilly: God, she's so annoying Oliver is staring at a jock Oliver: Ok yeah Second Plot: Kaya Kaya and Andrea are talking in the hallway Andrea: Are you nervous for Grade 10? Kaya: Yeah I guess Andrea: Me too believe it or not. What's wrong? Kaya: I wanna change my image, people always see me as this mean ghetto girl. I'm not like that on the inside. Andrea: Good luck Kay-Kay Third Plot: Jessica Red and Jessica are talking in English class Jessica: Are you ready to rule the school this year dude? I'm ready, bring it on. Red: Yeah... Jessica: Remember when we ruled it last year? People called it the Ressica school. Remember? Red: Yeah I do, please be quiet. Jessica: Well fine. First Plot: Oliver Oliver is in class with his friend Jazmine Jazmine: Hey Oliver! Oliver: Jaz, I missed you! Jazmine: Same Oliver! Look there's something I'd like to tell you Oliver: What?!? Jazmine: I really like you Oliver: Oh, well me too! Jazmine: REALLY?!? Oliver: Yeah! Jazmine: Okay, see ya at lunch Second Plot: Kaya Kaya is walking with Andrea towards Blades, her current boyfriend Kaya: Okay this is the first step Kaya: Hey Blades Blades: Hey baby Kaya: Look we need to talk. I need to break up with you Blades: Wow, that was unexpected Kaya: Look I know we've been going out for 6 months but I think it's better that we break up now. Blades leaves in anger First Plot: Oliver Oliver is at lunch with Jazmine Jazmine: So we're official! Oliver: Yeah! Jazmine: Look this is gonna be a great year. Oliver: I bet it will Oliver sees the jock from earlier Oliver: Ok well bye Jaz! Jazmine: Bye! Third Plot: Jessica Red: Look can we talk Jessica: Yeah sure Red: To be honest I'm fucking sick of you bossing me around, we're over Jessica: WHAT? Red: Yeah, I used to love you but now I just simply hate you! Go to hell, you bitch! Jessica: Never. Call. Me. A. Bitch. First Plot: Oliver The Hamilten's are in the car Mrs Hamilten: So, how did school go? Lilly: It went fine, just a normal day Oliver: My day went great, I have a girlfriend! Mrs Hamilten: Oooooooh, who? Oliver: I'm dating Jazmine! Lilly: Oh Jazmine's cool Mrs Hamilten: Yeah she's a nice girl, take care of her! Oliver laughs Second Plot: Kaya Kaya is talking to Andrea on the bus Kaya: That was difficult with Blades? Andrea: Yeah! I'm sorry, you wanted a new and better image Kaya: Yeah, it's for the best in the end Andrea: Of course! There's always more and better fish in the sea Category:Blog posts